Storm Warning
by saikolishous
Summary: Sequel to Storm Front. Adopted from Quetzalcoatls. The first battle may have been won, but the war has just begun. Chaos is stirring and a goddess had been captured.Someone in the shadows has their own plans and our 6 demigods are right in the middle of it. Slash


Disclaimer – So don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. That would be Ms. J. K. Rowling and Mr. Rick Riordan.

Quetzal - Well Here we go my friends! Chapter one of Storm Warning! We're diving right back into it here there's no quiet start, we're kicking off STORM WARNING with a bang and an impromptu rescue! And just for kicks I've added a semi significant cameo from one of my favorite characters. You'll have to spot it yourself, but keep an eye out. He probably won't show up again so don't worry about it if you don't recognize him he just being his usual medaling self and lending a hand with the plot today... ^-^

Ps- for those of you who saw the DW Christmas special all I've gotta say is only the doctor could pull off a _**flying shark pulling Santa's sleigh**_ (for those of you who didn't see it and are now doubting my sanity ill have you know it made perfect sense in context!)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Storm Warning**

(Story Cover… acer-kaze.d eviantart #/d35m6ve)

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 - Timing is Everything

xxxxxxxx

'_It's been a month and a half since we left camp now,'_ Hermione thought to herself. Thalia had gone from being a bit withdrawn to proving that, apparently, Orion's penchant for pranks _wasn't_ something he got from the Marauders. Much to Hermione's secret amusement, it also left her wondering if half the pranks Apollo and Hermes supposedly pulled on Olympus were really all done by them. Thalia tended to go after Orion for the most part; simply because the first time Hermione had found her hair dyed neon pink in the morning, she'd turned Thalia into a kitten for the entire day. It had been an undesirably fluffy white kitten too, Hermione had named her 'Puff.' She also took the liberty of taking many, many pictures.

They were currently sailing around the coast of North Carolina on their way back north so that they could pick up Percy for thier trip to Greece. Orion was off flying in the new mundane form he'd finally mastered, a distinctly average looking golden eagle, Thalia was off plotting her next prank, and she was driving. '_Typical really,' _she thought, looking inland where Orion had flown towards and wondering what he was up to.

xxxxxxxx

Orion glided, hardly to flapping his wings, as he flew over the trees along the coast. He had only had the form for about a week now, and he was loving being able to fly without being glaringly obvious about it; because honestly, you can't get much more obvious than a dragon the size of a jumbo jet. He tilted his wings shooting around a massive oak tree and spotted a building up ahead, it looked like an old mansion, made of ancient looking, ruff cut, gray stone. With a twitch of a feather, he turned gliding over the structure and spotted the sign on the front.

"_**Westover Hall"**_

'_It's a school of some sort,'_ he thought, landing in a tree on the edge of a sort of playground. Within moments, there was a group of children under his tree, staring up at him in awe. One of the teachers came over and shooed them off a short way before starting an impromptu lesson on eagles. He listened with half an ear while surveying the yard, his eyes stopped at a picnic table across from him. Had he been human, he would have frowned.

When he had first gotten the trick of the eagle form he hadn't noticed, not until the first time he had flown inland; he could tell the difference between humans and Demigods in this form. Apparently eagle eyes really_were_ that good. It was nothing glaring, just a sense that something was _off_ when he looked at a demigod. It was really only noticeable when he was paying attention. It wasn't a glow so much as it just being a sense of them being lighter, somehow. The boy sitting across the playground from him had that feeling to him.

He titled his head to the side, focusing on him and would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for all the people staring at him. I seemed the kid was playing some card game involving Greek gods and monsters. He had dark brown hair and light hazel eyes and was wearing a brown leather jacket of some sort. He was ready to fly off, and just make sure to tell the satyrs about the kid later, when he saw it. One of the professors was staring at the kid like he was lunch. Monsters, whether he was in eagle form or not, always looked like they were wearing badly fitting costumes. It was almost pathetically easy to spot them. He looked between the kid and the monster for a moment, hesitating, before spreading his wings and taking off. He flew right over the group of children's heads, much to their delight, and circled up and away thinking. With a monster already watching the kid, he couldn't just leave him and hope the satyrs found him in time. He circled again before disappearing into the woods and coming back around the park to alight unseen in the upper branches of a pine behind the kid. Keeping one eye on the kid and the other on the monster, Orion used his connection with Hermione to send her a message. He would need backup for this.

20 minutes later, Orion was beginning to get the rules of the game the kid was playing it - was incredibly convoluted. Orion thought it was entirely appropriate, as that was how things really were - needlessly complicated. Hermione was on her way now with Thalia, they would be the ones talking to the kid, and he would be keeping guard until they could get him out of the area.

He tensed as someone made their way to the table and sat down across from the boy with a sigh. Orion cursed, _'__two of them?'_ No wonder they'd been spotted by monsters, they might as well have had a sign over their heads that said 'free buffet here!'

The girl looked to be about a year older then the boy, with the same straight, dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. "You should be doing your homework, Nico," she said drily, looking at the cards on the table in irritation.

"Why? It doesn't matter, they're just going to kick us out in a week when weird stuff starts happening again," he answered. Orion nodded to himself, _'yeah, I knew how that is,'_ he thought amused.

"You should still be trying!" she answered tartly. Orion sighed to himself and sent Hermonie an update on the situation. A feeling of incredulousness answered him, and he snickered to himself.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione growled to herself as she received Orion's update. Thalia shot a look her way, one hand on the hilt of her sword. "Bad news?" She asked. Hermione snorted.

"There _two_ of them." She answered. Thalia frowned.

"Two monsters?" She asked, confused, Hermione shook her head.

"No, two Demigods. A brother and sister, by the looks of it." Thalia winced, she knew only too well that having more than one untrained demigod in one place was a bad idea.

"Right, we'd better hurry." She said. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't rush in; Orion's watching them. We've got time." She said warningly. Thalia sighed and nodded as they snuck through the bushes along the side of the building; not even noticing the strange blue wooden box tucked into an alcove.

xxxxxxxx

Orion cursed as the bell rung, calling the students back inside. The two young demigods got up to follow. The boy gathered up his cards while talking happily with his sister, whose name, he had learned, was Bianca. The monster, which hadn't moved from its spot since he had seen it, shifted so that it could watch them with a hungry look on its face. Abruptly, another teacher in a long brown trench coat walked up to him and began asking about some lesson plan. Orion could see the monster trying to get him to go away using the mist but it seemed to be having absolutely no affect what-so-ever on the cheerful man. This distraction allowed the two demigods to pass by unharmed without ever having to know that they had been in danger.

Orion watched the monster intently as he finally was able to make up some excuse to get rid of the man, but by then his window of opportunity had passed. Orion let himself relax a bit. If that monster had gone after them with all those other people around his options would have been limited. He laughed to himself. _'Monster 0, random teacher 1,'_ He thought amused. Orion once again spread his wings, gliding out of the trees and circling the building. He never noticed the teacher that had inadvertently saved those demigods lives turn and watch him fly away, his dark eyes missing nothing before he walked back into the building looking smug.

Orion circled the building, thoughtful, as the sun set. He wondered how to get those two out or get Hermione and Thalia in. They were currently hiding in an alcove just off from the playground, waiting for their opportunity. Just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, a high pitched buzz pierced the air, making him flinch and bank away from the building as his superior hearing was overloaded. It was a good thing he had, as a moment later the fire alarm went off. Had he been closer to the building, it would have been far worse. The organized chaos that followed was exactly what he needed as he circled high above, his dark coloring hiding him against the darkening sky. It took him a moment to find the two kids in the rush, but once he did he began sending images to Hermione and Thalia, updating them on where the two where.

They pushed through the group, the chaos keeping anyone from noticing that they didn't belong, quickly making their way towards Nico and Bianca as the two milled around with the rest at the edge of the clear area. They were about to reach them when the monster-teacher appeared and demanded that Nico and Bianca follow him as he headed out into the woods. The two demigods followed looking confused. Orion cursed and desperately sent the image of what was happening to Hermione who paused in the crowd before abruptly snapping into action and diving through. Even then, they were two far away. They would never get there in time; the demigods and the monster were already several hundred yards into the forest. Orion folded his wings in closer to his body and dived, weaving through the trees to where the monster had led them.

'_I'm going to have to time this perfectly,'_ he thought, bursting into the small clearing just as the monster began to lose its human guise. He flared his wings open, coming in straight over the kids' heads, breaking midair and shifting back to his human form as he did so. His sword was already in hand when he landed on the ground between them and a...Chimera? '_Crap,'_ He thought as he brought his sword up, he wasn't quite good enough with a blade to fight a Chimera on his own. "Listen you two, I know this is crazy but I need to you do exactly what I say. _RUN__,_ my sisters will find you and explain, now _GO__!_" He yelled throwing a crackling bolt of lightning at the chimera, which launched a volley of spikes in response. He snapped his shield open, deflecting the spikes and throwing another bolt at the monster as the two kids did the smart thing and ran; which only served to irritate the Chimera further. He may be able to match Zeus for fire power in his dragon form, but it was another story entirely in his demigod one - the monster was just shaking off his attacks. He stood his ground however; he needed to buy them time to get away.

Bianca dashed through the woods, dragging her brother behind her. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but that _thing_ looked like it was about to eat them, then a giant bird comes flying in and turns into some guy with a sword yelling at them to run and starts throwing lighting around? This was defiantly going on the books as one of the weirdest moments of her life. Two girls appeared in her path a moment later, causing her to nearly plowed into them. "Whoa!" called the shorter of the two in waving her off. "We've been looking for you two!" She said looking relived.

"You need to come with us, you're in danger all right? There's a..." Bianca cut the second girl of.

"Giant monster that wants to eat us?" She finished, grimacing. The two girls blinked.

"Uh, yeah actually, How...?" She trailed off looking puzzled.

"Some bird flew in and changed into a guy and attacked it." She answered.

"It was a Chimera!" Chimed Nico, grinning. They all blinked at him and Hermione cursed.

"Shit! Thalia, get them back to the Akhet! I'll go help Orion," said the older looking of the two as she dashed passed them to where they could now clearly hear the sounds of fighting, punctuated by the odd explosion. Thalia looked back at them, clearly pissed at being left out of the fight, but not disagreeing.

"Come on you two, we've gotta get out of here!" She said nodding to the East, Bianca hesitated and looked down at her brother. '_Go with them,'_ said a voice in her mind and she nodded to herself; that voice had never steered her wrong.

"All right," She said. Nico cheered as they took off running.

"This is so cool!" He said, happily bounding after his sister as Thalia led the way. 10 minutes later, there was an explosion behind them followed by a massive roar that Thalia knew well. _'Looks like they had to resort to extremes to get rid of the Chimera without getting hurt,'_ she thought, hearing the distinct buzz of the wind off Orion's wings a moment later as he flew by overhead. Bianca and Nico ducked looking terrified, Thalia just smiled reassuringly at them.

"It's all right, that was Orion. An eagle's not the only thing he can turn into." She said. They both stared at her like she was crazy. Thalia sighed and tugged them onward; whether the monster was gone or not they needed to get out of the area. She had a feeling that there was more than just that Chimera to worry about out here.

A startled yell behind her a moment later confirmed this. "NICO!" Yelled Bianca, Thalia spun around just as a hydra lunged out of the trees separating them from Nico, who scrambled away with a yell. Three of the Hydra heads went after Nico; the rest, the fire breathing one included, attacked her and Bianca. Thalia's eyes glowed slightly as she charged her blade with electricity and slashed one the Hydras heads off as it made a grab for her. However, it was exactly what the hydra wanted.

Thalia just smirked as the Hydra looked at the smoking stump of its fire breathing head. The lightning in her sword had burned the stump as she cut the head off, preventing it from growing back. With a laugh she jumped again, taking off another head before the Hydra realized what was going on and backpedaled. She shot a look Nico's way and did a double take; standing over a terrified looking Nico was a massive hellhound, it was easily twice the size of the once that had attacked her, Annabeth, and Luke all those years ago, _and it was defending Nico!_ She stared incredulously at this, as it slashed at one of the attacking heads with foot long talons; the thing was the size of a tank! _**AND IT WAS HELPING THEM! **_Just what the fuck was going on?

xxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Hello children of Hades! ^-^ right into the action here I hope you like it. And did anyone see our favorite Doctor? He wasn't trying to hide that much but without his help as a plot device this chapter may have been _**days **_more in coming! A horrible thought yes? We will be back with our hellhound summoning friends in a bit hope you all liked the first chapter of Storm Warning!

xxxxxxxx

OH MY GOG, I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH! I am so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry about how long this took! Also apologies about how this isn't even a new chapter, but an edited old chapter! Of course I don't really want to just jump head-first into the middle of the story, but to make you all wait for, what now, a month? MORE? Geegus, I'm such a bad person. I think I'm going to need you all to breath down my neck to get me to do these so I don't forget (you know, with school and all…). Anyways, hopefully it won't be too long for the next chapter (chapter 2, the re-edited edition xp). Also sorry for saying bitch earlier…and right now…uh…

Until next time then!

-Saiko


End file.
